


Holiday Prank

by ShiTiger



Series: ROTG Shorts [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het and Slash, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of random Rise of the Guardians ficlets.  Mostly slash and pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Prank

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Rise of the Guardians and make no money from this fic.

_(A little gift for all my lovely readers. Happy Holidays!)_  
  
_____________________  
  
It was everywhere.  Dangling from every entrance-way, piled high upon the tables, even tangled into the yetis' fur.  The Guardians stared in amazement at the scene in North's workshop.    
  
'So... the elves have been decorating?' Bunny asked aloud, his ears twitching curiously.  North shook his head and gestured to the small group of elves near his feet.  All three had mistletoe tied to the tops of their hats, causing them to dance around and kiss each other on the cheeks.    
  
'They are a little too short to get so high up.  And the yetis do not seem to like having the plant in their fur either,' North laughed, clearly amused with the prank.    
  
Prank... 'Frostbite,' Bunny grumbled, but even his lips were perking at the corners, threatening to become a full-blown smile.    
  
'Well this is a dreary scene.  I thought that funny plant was suppose to make people act all lovey dovey toward each other,' a familiar young voice echoed from the top of the globe.  All eyes shot toward the frost-haired boy smirking from his perch above the chaos.    
  
'Come down, yah little ankle-biter,' the pooka demanded, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to avoid letting the snow-child know how he truly felt about the prank.    
  
'Mmmm... yeah, I don't think so.  Not while that stuff is hanging all over the place.  Come to think of it, I really should have invited Pitch.  If anyone needs a little lovin', it's that guy.  Then maybe he'd mellow out with the whole “take over the world” thing,' Jack mused aloud.    
  
North actually seemed to think it over, despite Bunny's frown.  Tooth just giggled at the thought, and Sandy... well, he seemed downright amused at the idea.    
  
'Oh, what's this?  Someone is breaking the rules,' Jack smirked, twirling his staff.  A wave of snowflakes darted toward the Guardians and began to circle around North and Tooth, sweeping them closer together.    
  
The pair glanced up to see the little sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads.    
  
'Well, if we really have no choice,' Tooth commented, shrugging her shoulders and sharing a secret grin with the taller guardian.    
  
'Yes, no choice at all, it seems,' North looked just as amused, even as he pulled the winged-women gently closer, their lips brushing pleasantly before the crowd.    
  
'Ha ha!  Careful, Phil, looks like you're next!' the snow-child laughed, watching his favourite yeti-playmate making an attempt to flee from the trio of elves who were now chasing him though the workshop.    
  
Caught up in his laughter, the boy was taken by surprise as two furry arms pulled him back against a taller body perched behind him.  Jack blinked up at the Easter Bunny who merely pointed toward the small sprig of mistletoe now attached to the tip of the staff that the boy was holding tightly.    
  
'Sorry, mate, but you know the rules,' Bunny stated, pressing his lips to the boy's reddening cheek, before letting him go and darting away with a laugh.  Glancing over his shoulder, the rabbit was delighted to see Jack in a rare state of being struck speechless.  
  
***  
  
'Hey, Sandy.  Here,' Jack whispered, pressing something into the smaller man's golden hands.  A question-mark appeared over the little man's head as he opened his hands to reveal a sprig of mistletoe that had been saved from the workshop-wide cleanup.    
  
'For Pitch.  I figure if anyone can get him to lighten up, it'd be you,' the frost spirit whispered, making sure the others couldn't hear him.    
  
Sandy returned his smile and tucked the little plant into one of his sandy sleeves.  Perhaps it was time to pay the old nightmare king a visit.    
  
...the end...


End file.
